


I’m more of a Cat person

by Pir8_6The9_Legend



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, How Do I Tag, Multi, Non-binary Luz Noceda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve is a major character in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pir8_6The9_Legend/pseuds/Pir8_6The9_Legend
Summary: A powerful criminal known simply as ’The Cat Lady’ has been ravaging the boiling ilses for the past four years, even the great Lillith Clawthorne, leader of the Emperor’s coven, fears the mysterious criminal. But who are they? Where did they come from? And how come she never seems to draw spell circles?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Steve (The Owl House), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you’re reading this just a heads up that there is a large chance of me not updating for a while, so read with caution I guess.

Peace and quiet.

Lilith always told Amity that the difference between a good witch and a great one is how much rest they get. Amity thought this was metaphorical at first, or at least slightly hyperbolic as she had always worked relentlessly her entire life just to appease her family and rarely did she ever take the time to rest, it became a common occurrence for her to drain herself of almost all her bile to the point where she was deeply familiar with the effects of bile deficiency, some of which include, lack of critical thinking, slow and sluggish movements along with thoughts and plenty of other symptoms, but when she did rest, she felt guilty about it for weeks. Though as it turns out, her work ethic was incredibly detrimental to her health and was actively holding her back, once Lilith found out about her unhealthy behaviour, she immediately forced Amity to take a few hours a day for herself to rest. Though Amity respected Lilith and looked up to her like no other witch in the boiling isles and took her word as law, it took her a while to finally ease up and take those rest hours seriously, even after that, however, Amity was known for slipping up once and awhile.

Like right now. Amity was leaning up to a tree at the edge of a forest, still in her uniform, her cloak below her wrinkled with burn marks darting across its form. She had just come out of a rigorous training session where she almost drained her bile sack of all it’s magic, this was a no-no according to Lilith so she ordered the young Blight to take the rest of the day off, much to her chagrin. Though if there was one thing good about her rest day, it is that she can finally get some peace and quiet without her siblings ruining it for her since they should be tutoring a young illusionist prodigy (Agustus if she recalls correctly) so he could join the coven early.

Amity reached into the bag that lay next to her and brought out a copy of “The Good Witch Azura and the Witch of the fiery seas”, her favourite entry in her favourite book series. This was the book where Hecate’s and Azura’s relationship reached the point where no one could say that they weren’t madly in love, though some still tried. Hecate’s and Azura’s relationship wasn’t the only thing Amity loved about the book, the book also introduced the titular “Witch of the fiery seas” or Gata Salvador who was a rambunctious, happy go lucky powerful girl with a dark past who she may or may not have had a crush on at some point. 

Amity opened the book to begin rereading it when-

“Oh Mittens~” She groaned into her book as she heard the two voices call for her. She looked up with an irate glare at the assailants, her two older siblings, Emira and Edric Blight. The twins were standing next to one another staring at Amity with “innocent” smiles that communicated nothing of the sort.

“Shouldn’t you two be working?” She asked her siblings as her glare deepened.

They merely widened their smiles at her as Ed answered: “Gus has been working really hard lately, so we gave him the day off.”

Amity raised an eyebrow at them “Did you give him the day off, or yourselves?” the eighteen-year-old witch questioned her siblings.

They both feigned a gasp as if they hadn’t done this song and dance multiple times before. “We would never!” Ed let out in an unconvincing attempt at sounding flabbergasted.

“Are you saying we  _ aren’t  _ the greatest tutors on the boiling isles?” Em asked her in the same tone as her twin brother.

Amity gives her siblings a judgemental squint, trying to discern what they wanted from her. There was clearly  _ something _ , there always is, whether it be a prank or some ploy to get Amity to do something for them. She can’t remember a point in time where they  _ just _ wanted to hang out with her, they always had an ulterior motive, just like everyone else. Amity sighed, there was no way she was going to suddenly know what goes on inside her siblings’ heads by simply staring at them, so she relented. “What do you want?”

Their grins widened at the question, “Well” Em began with Ed continuing “We heard you got the remaining part of the day off to rest” then it was Em who continued “So we wanted to show you something cool, to cheer you up!” the two gave her wide, seemingly innocent grins beckoning her to accept.

Amity wasn’t what to think, maybe it was her tired mind, but her siblings looked sort of genuine, their acting could’ve just gotten better though considering all the time they spend with a prodigy when it comes to illusions. Though the rational part of her brain was telling her to not trust her siblings, she was kind of curious what they were planning,  _ Curiosity killed the cat  _ she tried to tell herself but the thought quickly vanished into the very bottom of her mind. “You know what?” she said, more to herself than to the older Blights “Why not? What do you want to show me?”

Em reached her hand to her, helping Amity up from where she sat. “Just follow us.” the taller Blight told her, so she did. 

She had only been walking for a minute, with her Good Witch Azura book clutched tightly to her chest, when her older brother decided to make conversation. “Hey Mittens?” he said in his too-loud voice.

“Hmm?” Amity hummed, acknowledging her brother.

“Has Ms Lilith ever talked to you about the infamous ‘Cat Lady’?” he asked, and yes, her teacher had mentioned the faceless criminal on multiple occasions, mostly complaining about how slippery the strange, cat-like witch could be. Amity was not sure why the criminal was called the Cat _Lady_ , since no one had ever seen her face, let alone talked to her to confirm if she even was a lady, though she doubts it matters to the criminal, the ones who named her probably decided to copy the name of an even more infamous criminal, yet less mysterious, the Owl Lady.

“Yes, she has.” Amity answered, “Though she’s been a lot less talkative about her as of late.” That second part had confused her for a bit, the way Lilith talked about the Cat Lady when she first appeared was like they weren’t any sort of threat and shouldn’t have coven resources used on them, but when it started becoming evident that the witch they were dealing with was not any ordinary criminal, Lilith began instructing Amity on what to do if she ever were to encounter them.  _ “Do not approach, as strong as you are this Cat Lady is not someone to be trifled with, attempt to message me, or your parents, of their whereabouts without alerting them of your presence but remember, your safety comes first.” _ Amity was never quite sure if Lilith’s warnings came from some sort of experience with the criminal but considering that the Cat Lady’s murder of an emperor’s guard who was very proficient in oracle magic was plastered everywhere on the news, Amity figured that the warning was justified. In recent weeks, whenever Lilith would mention the elusive cat witch, it would be in short sentences along the lines of  _ “She is still and large.”  _ and  _ “Be careful.”  _ The second one would always send a chill down Amity’s spine, was the Cat Lady so strong as to make her teacher scared?

“That would make sense if the rumours are true.” Her brother responded, making Amity raise an eyebrow.

“What rumours?” She asked, ever since she graduated from Hexide, Amity had distanced herself from the rumour mill which had permeated within her  _ friend _ group but she still kept up with what was going on, for no other reason than to keep her busy when Lilith told her to take a break, so she was surprised to hear of any rumour revolving her teacher.

“Well…” Ed whispered, scratching the back of his neck, looking over to his twin.

Em sighed and looked behind her at Amity “A rumour has been going around that the Cat Lady had caught Lilith in a disadvantageous situation where they had the opportunity to kill her, but didn’t.” Amity felt her heart drop in her chest. The idea that her teacher, Lilith Clawthorne, the head of the Emperor’s coven, was at the mercy of some criminal scum. It had to have been a false rumour, it couldn’t have been true, the only witch other than Emperor Belos who had ever even matched Ms Lilith in magical prowess was the Owl Lady.  _ It would explain her fear. _

“But!” Ed frantically exclaimed, “It’s probably  _ just  _ a rumour!” He explained with a worried grin “Lillith wouldn’t let herself be beaten by some criminal.” Ed looked at Em as if coaxing her to confirm.   
  
She seemed to get the message as she continued “Yeah! I doubt that the Cat Lady could even beat you, let alone your teacher.”   
  


Their words calmed her down slightly, though she doubted that she even stood a chance against such a high profile criminal, her siblings’ words helped stow her fears away.

They appeared to have noticed her stress going away as they continued to walk through the forest, to where? Amity wasn’t sure, she didn’t recognise these parts of the woods despite having lived next to them for all of her life. Thinking back, she had very few memories of being in these woods, the only times she can recall were before… 

Amity shook her head, suppressing those memories farther back in her mind she’s spent the last decade suppressing them farther and farther back and she’s not going to let all that work go to waste. 

Amity was so stuck in her thoughts that she hadn’t realised her siblings had stopped before bumping into Em’s back. Amity leaned to look in front of her sister to see what had made them stop, she was perplexed to just see the mouth of a cave. “Is  _ this _ ” she gestured to the cave with one hand “what you wanted to show me?” 

The twins both shook their heads “No, It’s what’s inside that we wanted to show.” Ed responded.

“Deep in this cave are large red crystals, containing a lot of pure magic.” Em elaborated “They are theorised to be the titan’s blood, crystalised after spending centuries if not millennia underneath the ground, hence why they have a lot of pure magic.” Amity felt stars form in her eyes as Em explained, she had, of course, heard of those crystals before but only ever in passing, maybe it was because she was so tired but she started getting excited, her ears were flapping, a habit she actively suppresses around other people, but it seems she forgot all about that in her excitement.

Amity walked in front of her siblings with a spring in her step “Well?” she turned to look at her siblings who were smiling at her “What are we waiting for?” she asked as she turned back to the cave, walking closer to it.

She didn’t get far before she heard both Em and Ed’s screams along with a roar from behind her. She quickly turned on her heel to see a towering blue demon holding her siblings in two of its four arms.  _ How did she not hear it approach? Why is a demon like that here? Is it guarding the cave? _ Were all questions that would’ve flashed through her mind if she was not as drained as she was, instead, she hurriedly backed away from the demon, instinctively drawing a spell circle for a fireball to shoot at the demon, but due to her exhaustion, the fireball didn’t even get close to the demon, instead, it hit the roof of the cave causing it to start falling apart. Large chunks of rock were falling around her, she tried to escape farther into the cave but tripped, falling onto her face. She began crawling farther in managing to escape the falling rocks, and as the mouth of the cave was being caved in, the last thing she saw outside was the demon disappearing in a cloud of light blue smoke.

She didn’t have time to ponder why that happened as everything around her was turning black. Everything felt like it was spinning whilst she laid still. Amity turned her head as she heard footsteps coming towards her and a muffled voice. Her vision was blurry but she could see the silhouette of one and a half people approaching her, the whole person sprinting towards Amity. When they got close Amity noticed the person’s big round eye, her other eye being covered by what looked like a pink streak going across their brown skin. Despite the dire circumstances the only thing her mind had her say before she passed out was.

“You’re really pretty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, though I did warn you.  
> Not as happy with this chapter as the last one, but since I don't like leaving things unfinished I had to rush the last bit because I knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to finish it later.

Ever since she was young, Luz had loved exploring caves, even if they rarely if ever contained anything interesting. The thrill of feeling like an explorer discovering never before seen places deep in the caves never got old for her, she got just as excited every single time she found a new cave though her mom was never a fan of this practice. Even now, eighteen years of age, that excitement is still there, if a bit subdued. Though maybe her excitement comes less from the exploration than the fact that this time there  _ is _ something interesting to find.

Luz crouched down to touch the large, red, and glowing crystalline structure that jutted out from the ground with her gloved hand. Even with the glove between her hand and the crystal, she could feel the warm magic emanating from it. She merely sat there basking in the crystal’s warmth for a while, she wasn’t sure for how long since she was too busy being mesmerized by the magical crystal, she only stopped when a voice interrupted her.

“Are you just going to stare at it or what?” Luz turned to the owner of the voice, finding her bird masked, incorporeal companion, floating a little ways away from her and the crystal with his arms crossed.

Luz gave him a grin “I just want to admire them for a bit, Steve, is that such a crime?” 

Steve looked at her- Well, Luz can’t tell if he’s looking at her or not due to him not having any visible eyes, but she can assume as his bird mask is facing her. “I guess that’s all you can do with them since you’re not a witch.” He grunted in a quiet tone.

Luz blew a raspberry in his direction ”Bah, don’t be such a Debbie downer.” She chastised in a playful tone.

“I’m dead, that’s sort of my job.” He stated in a monotone voice.

Luz snorted but didn’t respond as she reached into one of her many pockets, pulling out a small metal shovel, and began digging at the base of the crystal until it became loose where she then ripped it out with her hands. She proceeds to pull out a leather bag in another one of her other pockets and put the crystal in the bag. Luz stowed her shovel pack into its pocket and tied the bag to her belt as rose from her crouch, but the moment she was standing, a roar was heard followed up by the cave shaking violently, causing Luz to fall back down. 

“Dios mio.” Luz grunted as she rubbed her lower back “Qué fue eso?” she asked, to no one in particular though Steve still answered.

“Judging by the roar, I’d say it’s probably a demon or someone with a really sore throat, or both.” Luz rose back up  _ again _ , slightly frustrated at the turn of events.

“What spell should I use against this demon?” she asked Steve as they began winding back through the cave towards the entrance. “Maybe I could use some classic ice spells? Or maybe some fireballs? Oh! I could use that abomination goo I made, with that expansi-” Luz felt something bump into her foot, interrupting her spiel, she looked down to see the cover of her favorite book of all time laying in front of her, ‘The Good Witch Azura and the Witch of the fiery seas’. She picked to book up right before noticing the body only twelve feet away.

Luz dropped the book and immediately sprinted towards the witch. They seemed relatively unscathed, the worst she could notice immediately was her mint green hair being messy, along with the fact that the witch seemed to be sweating a lot. Luz made eye contact with the mint haired individual who had been staring at her, their eyelids were fluttering like they were fighting to keep them open and the eyes themselves looked like their colour was flashing away. Luz was no expert on witch biology but what she did know was that when eyes start to lose colour, it is a sign of bile exhaustion, or in laymen’s terms, this witch’s magic has been almost completely drained, which is  _ not  _ a good thing. Luz was about to ask the witch if she was okay, a question she already knew the answer to but since she has never had her bile drained considering she doesn’t have one, it would help her to know exactly  _ how _ dire the situation was, but before even a word could come out of her mouth, the witch beat her to it.

“You’re really pretty,” they said right before closing their eyes and, presumably, passing out.

In any other situation, Luz would have made a flirty remark back but considering the fact that someone was probably dying in front of her, it did not cross her mind to do so. Her hand immediately shot towards one of the bags strapped to her belt, specifically the one with the blood crystal in it. If she remembered what Steve had told her correctly, these crystals could be used to fill a witch’s bile sack just from touching it, this made it a highly sought after material but it also made it highly illegal to be in possession of without the right authority, it is good for Luz that she doesn’t follow the law. 

She pressed the crystal up to the witch’s forehead as it was the largest, most exposed area of their body since they were wearing a baggy uniform along with a cape. After a few seconds of holding the crystal on their forehead and seemingly nothing happening, Luz was starting to worry.  _ What is supposed to happen? Am I even supposed to notice anything? Are they going to di- _ “Hey, is that Amity?” Luz almost jumped when the voice of her ghostly companion came from next to her.

“Who?” She asked as she turned her head towards Steve.

He didn’t turn his beak away from the unconscious witch as he responded, “Amity.” He pointed at the body, “She was Lilith protégé when I was still alive.” He paused as if analyzing the mint haired witch. “Probably still is judging by her getup.” Luz raised her eyebrow at that and looked back at Amity, still holding the crystal up to her forehead, and when she took the time to actually look at what she was wearing, it turned out her baggy uniform and cape was the uniform of an Emperor's Coven witch. Luz was not sure how she didn’t recognize it at first since Steve wore it 27/7, it may have just been the panic of seeing someone practically dying in front of her. “Hey you should probably take that thing off of her, you don’t wanna overfill her bile sack.” Luz immediately retracted her arm away from Amity’s forehead so fast that she accidentally threw the crystal into the cave wall behind her.

Luz rubbed her temples as she heard it hit the cave floor but did not get up to get it, making sure the unconscious witch was okay was more important than some dumb crystal she didn’t have any use of. 

Luz put her fingers on Amity’s neck, when she began feeling a steady heartbeat she let out a sigh, she was by no means one hundred percent sure that Amity would be alright, but a steady heartbeat was at the very least comforting. Luz wasn’t sure how to proceed, since she was not exactly an experienced medic and neither was Steve, though she figured that it may not be great for the witch to lay on the hard floor of the cave for any extended period of time, so she picked her up from the floor in a bridal carry and moved towards one of the walls. Luz had to finagle her hands to reach into one of her other pockets to avoid dropping Amity. After a bit of struggling, Luz had managed to find the right pocket and reach into it, pulling out a blanket.

“You know you could’ve just grabbed the blanket  _ before  _ you decided to pick up Amity?” Steve asked. Luz stood there for a moment just staring at the wall in front of her resisting the urge to groan, so instead, she did the only sensible thing.

“Fuck you, Steve.”

Luz dropped the blanket onto the floor next to the wall in a clump as a makeshift pillow where she then lowered Amity on the ‘pillow’ making sure to be careful with her. 

When Amity was laying down, Luz got up and examined the mass of rocks covering the only way out. She knew she couldn’t just blast her way through the rocks, at least without risking another cave-in, Luz would have to pick each rock one-by-one to avoid any risks. Despite her muscles having gotten significantly stronger in the past four years, Luz doubted she could lift any of the larger rocks. She didn’t have any sort of strength multiplication glyph in her repertoire, despite how useful that may be, and neither did she have a way to lift the rocks with her magic, or at least not anything that wasn’t extremely risky. After a bit of pondering, Luz heard a groan come from behind her. 

Behind her, Amity was waking up, so Luz immediately stopped her pondering to make sure the witch would be alright. Luz saw Amity slowly open her eyes and the first thing Luz noticed was her starkly yellow eyes meaning the blood crystal had worked. 

Luz gave the witch a grin as she awoke, “Hi, you doing alright?” Luz asked hoping her friendly demeanor would help Amity stay calm. 

Luz should’ve known someone wearing an Emperor’s Guard’s uniform wouldn’t react well to meeting the second most wanted person on the Boiling isles criminal, though her reaction was pretty fast considering no one had ever seen her face before, other than Steve and Lilith. Amity snapped her hand in front of her, attempting to make a spell circle but it fizzled out before she could finish it. The girl looked embarrassed for a moment but then switched to a determined, yet fearful, scowl.

“W-well?” Amity stuttered out, surprising Luz “W-what do you want with me?”

Luz her one an eyebrow at the witch “Nothing.” she stated, “I just had to make sure you were okay. Getting stuck in a cave in with a drained bile sack would’ve probably led to your death if I wasn’t here.” Luz scratched the scar going across where her right eye used to be as Amity glared at her, a habit she had obtained after the wound had finally healed about a year ago, she knew it probably wasn’t good for her but she had other things to worry about.

“You expect me to believe that,  _ Cat Lady _ ?” Amity said the last part with the most amount of vitreal Luz had ever heard, as if she had personally wronged the witch in some way,  _ Could it be what happened with Lilith? _ The thought came to her but just as quickly, she dismissed it. Luz didn’t  _ do  _ anything to Lilith, and even if Luz did, she doubts that the coven leader’s pride would allow her to mention that she was bested by some criminal.

Luz made a playful scowl at the witch “Two things, one” she raised up her right index finger “No, but it never hurts to have a smidge of hope, and two” she raised her right middle finger “I actually really don’t like that name, ‘ _ The Cat Lady _ ’, I feel like I’m more of a cat  _ person _ , or cat girl, or even cat boy sometimes, though why name me after such a small characteristic? The only reason why you call me ‘The Cat Lady’ is because my hood has fake cat ears stitched onto it, why not something more clever like ‘ _ The Shadow _ ’, since no one has ever seen my face, or maybe ‘ _ The Blue Wisp _ ’ since I mainly wear blue, but if you absolutely  _ have _ to use the cat motif then at least be a little bit more creative about it, like, what about ‘ _ The Cat Thief of Bonesborough’ or maybe just ‘The Indigo Feline _ ’, the point is, there are so many names you could’ve chosen but no, you just wanted to rehash ‘ _ The Owl Lady _ ’, speaking of which, did she name herself that or did the Emperor’s coven? Since she seems to revel in the title that would imply that she made it for herself, or maybe she decided to make it into something like a badge of honour? And also-” Luz stopped as she noticed the confused expression on Amity’s face where she realized how long she had been talking for. She rubbed the back of her neck as she laughed nervously. “Sorry about that.” she apologized “I haven’t really talked to anybody who isn’t a ghost since I first got here so whenever I get the chance I tend to sort of fly off the handle a bit, sorry.”

Amity kept staring at her with the same flabbergasted expression until something appeared to snap her out of her stupor “What do you mean ‘since you first got her-” her eyes drifted to the side of Luz’s face, or more specifically, her ears. Luz almost laughed at how long it had taken the witch to realize that Luz wasn’t one., though, considering the circumstance, it made sense that it took her a bit to notice. “You’re human,,,” before seemingly remembering some important detail as she shook her head. “Ugh! Who cares about that?” She shouts “Tell me what you want from me!”

Luz groaned “I already told you, I don’t want anything from you!” 

“And I already told YOU, that I don’t believe you!”   
  
Luz rubbed her temples “Then it appears we are at an impasse.” she said before getting up “But that doesn’t matter, since you don’t have to believe me for me to get us out of here.” She stared at the rocks blocking their exit and began to ponder how she should go about getting rid of them. As she pondered, she heard the sound of a spell circle being drawn. Luz immediately turned around so she could dodge whatever attack Amity was preparing but instead of seeing a fireball flying towards her, all she saw was purple sludge rising out of the ground before crumpling with a loud splash. 

She turned her gaze to the witch and saw her trembling with a scowl on her face “Ugh, if only I had enough bile, I could make an abomination to get me out of here.” she mumbled clearly not meaning for Luz to hear.

Luz snapped with her right hand in realization “Duh!” she exclaimed to herself “I should just make an abomination.” As she said this, she reached behind her to grab a small bottle with a purple liquid inside tied to her tool belt. She then grabbed a small white piece of chalk from a pocket and began drawing the ever so complicated abomination glyph combined with another glyph which could temporarily enlarge things. When the glyph was done she opened the bottle and poured the contents over it. 

Almost as soon as the liquid touched the glyph, it began to morph and enlarge, forming itself into the shape of a humanoid shape,  _ or would it be a witchoid shape? _ The purple sludge kept growing for a few seconds, stopping right before it reached the roof of the cave, surprising Luz,  _ the enlargement glyph is a lot more potent than I initially thought, noted.  _ When it finished growing Luz puffed her chest out in excitement as she said to the abomination “Abomination, create a path through those rocks, carefully.” The large purple creature almost immediately (if slowly) got to work. Luz sighed, honestly not sure that the sludge would work, looking back at Amity she saw her stare at the purple beast in awe making Luz chuckle at her expression. That made her remember something.

“Hey” she called out to the witch, “I think you’re really pretty too!”


End file.
